An Endless Dream
by MistressDreamz
Summary: A X-over with Mercedes Lackey's Books about Valdemar. Will have a little bit of everything in it later on.
1. part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and I am not making money off this Fanfic.

Warnings: This is an x-over with Mercedes Lackey's books about Valdermar. Au, OCC.

Part: 1/?

Author: M. Dreamz

Title: An Endless Dream.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They where all gathered into Relena's living room for her birthday party. Everyone watched as she opened her presents. It was her 25th birthday they had finished eating and were now in the living room today had been a strange one she had received a gift from Heero and she hadn't heard from him sense the war ended.

She saved his gift for last. And now was the time to open it. She undid the ribbon and carefully removed the wrapping paper. And started to open the box inside when the door flew open. Everyone but Relena saw this she was concentrating on opening the box.

"RELENA DON"T OPEN THE BOX!" Heero yelled and dived for the box. But it was to late. There was a load explosion no one knew what happened.

***

People crowed around the rubble of what used to be the palace. A reporter got ready to speak to the world.

"What seems to be a terrorist attack has caused great a disturbance today. Today was Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's birthday. There has been an explosion. The police have informed me that no bodies have been found. One can only pray that everyone is safe." The Reported stated.

***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up she did not know where she was or who for that matter. She only knew her name was Relena. She looked at herself to find that she was wearing light brown hose and a dark brown leather tunic with a sword hanging from a belt around her waist.

She was suddenly over whelmed with fear. It was not her own yet someone else's. She walked towards the feeling as she got closer she could her a horse and a man yelling.

"Hold still damn you. You are mine." The man yelled. Relena unconsciously drew her sword and advanced to the clearing. She got there and saw the most beautiful white horse she had ever saw and a man with a rope around the horse's neck.

"Let her go!" Relena yelled causing the man to jump at the sound of her voice. The man let go of the rope and charged Relena with his sward drawn.

"She is mine and so will you be mine." The man leered at her. Relena blocked his sword with her one and side stepped bringing a dagger up and into the man's chest. He fell to his knees and then face first onto the ground.

"Shh… it's ok I wont hurt you." Relena said quietly to the beautiful horse and slowly approached it. She caught hold of the rope and cut it so it fell loose from the horse. Relena looked into its swirling blue eyes and said: "You a free. You must get out of here before anyone else try's to capture you."

: _My name is Shaly. I have chosen you. _: The words played through Relena's mind. 

"You can talk." Relena said surprised and the horse began to explain things to her.

TBC…


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and I am not making money off this Fanfic.

Warnings: This is an x-over with Mercedes Lackey's books about Valdermar. Au, OCC.

Part: 2/?

Author: M. Dreamz

Title: An Endless Dream.

Couples: 2xH,

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"From what you just told me let me get this straight. You come from a place called Valdermar. A Queen rules it and Heralds keep the justice there. And that I am to become a Herald because you have chosen me as your rider." Relena stated.

:_ That is correct. Now I will take you back with me so you can train. _: Shaly said.

"Well which direction is it?" Relena asked getting up from where she was sitting.

: _I'm not sure where we are. _: Shaly spoke sadly.

"That makes to of us. At least you know who you are." Relena said grinning the added: "Well shall we start walking? Maybe we can find out where we are." 

: _You can ride me that would make it easier. _: Shaly said.

"I better walk. We don't know what is out there. Don't want to be caught by surprise." Relena said and drew her sword as they began to walk.

***

"Duo where are we?" Hilde asked as she held onto his arm while the walked.

"I don't know. I just hope the others are alright." Duo said quietly. He and Hilde had woke up to find they where wearing strange clothes and where in a strange place. He wore a light brown leather tunic with dark brown hose. And high leather boots and a belt around his waist with a dagger hanging from it.

Hilde wore a blue dress that was tied at the wait. She also wore a black cloak with fir trim around the hood. Hilde suddenly stopped walking and said in a shaky voice: "Duo!" 

They were surrounded by ragged looking men with swords one that was the leader stepped forward and said: "It is so nice of you to bring us lady we haven't had one of them around here in a while."

Hilde screamed as on started to reach for her.

***

Relena's head shot up, as did Shaly's when they heard the scream.

: _There is a group of men surrounding two people and they also have two of my friends trapped. _: Shaly said in panic.

"Calm down. They can't be that far a head, I have a plan." Relena whispered.

: _You can hear me so that means you have mind speech also. Use it when you talk to me so they won't hear you. _: Shaly said and they advanced forward.

***

"Leave my wife alone." Duo growled and was getting ready to stab the man that had reached for Hilde.

"Now isn't this a fair fight. Mind if we join." Relena stated as she approached the group Shaly wasn't with her but had circled around.

"I don't see anyone else. You are going to be mine." The leader stated and leered at Relena.

"That's what the last man said before I plunged my dagger into his chest." Relena said coldly and the in an innocent voice said: "Oh. Where are my manners? I would like you to meet my friend Shaly." Shaly appeared on the other side of the group. Duo and Hilde used this as there chance to escape.

***

: _Help us! _: Someone yelled causing Duo and Hilde to cover their ears. They headed to where they thought the voice had come from. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the most beautiful horses they had ever saw.

Two white horse stood with ropes tied to each of their legs and an ugly black harness on each of them. Hilde stepped towards them and stooped to undo the ropes on one of the horses. Duo followed suit by freeing the other horse.

: _Thank you. My name is Scythe and you are my chosen. _: Scythe said to Duo who was shocked.

: _My name is Sayde and you are my chosen. _: Sayde said to Hilde who jumped back.

***

Mean while Relena was battling the group of men. Someone else joined in the fray and together they fought back to back. Shaly and another horse stood back and watched the two fight.

TBC…


End file.
